


Never look back

by toughchoices



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughchoices/pseuds/toughchoices
Summary: Ever wonder how ‘just one drink’ turns into one knee down with a diamond ring?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna leave this here

Alex squeezes Tobin’s hand, trying to get her nervous energy out. They approach the art studio in the middle of their group of friends. Kelley, Ashlyn, Dom, and Sydney are in front, leading the way, while Ali, Bati, and Allie are bringing up the rear. 

Tobin turns to look at Alex, confused by her anxiety. “Are you still worried about your meeting?”

Alex nods but can’t bring herself to look at Tobin while she lies about the meeting she had made up to explain her weirdness the past week. “Yeah.” 

“We can dip out. I can teach you to paint next weekend after the meeting. It’ll be more fun if we did it naked, don’t ya think? Why did you choose to do this on a Tuesday anyway?”

“It was the only night I could get a private session for all of us and no, I want to stay. This will help me get my mind off of it.”

“You’re gonna do great.”

Alex nods and looks down at the wine bag in her hand. The group walks into the studio and everyone puts on a smock before walking to the line of chairs that are set up in front of easels, each with a glass for their wine and a pallet.

Tobin looks at Alex, confused as she walks to the other side, sitting in front of Tobin instead of next to her. “I don’t want you to see until it’s done,” Alex explains. “I would feel like you’re judging me the whole time.”

“I wouldn’t judge you. My job is literally to not judge others’ creative styles.”

“I know but I’d still feel like you were. You’ll get to see after and this way I can watch your cute painting face.”

Tobin rolls her eyes but turns as their instructor introduces themself to the class. He shows them the painting they are going to be replicating, a sailboat at night with the northern lights reflecting off the black water.

Tobin watches Alex as she waits for the instructor to explain each step of the painting. Every time Alex feels Tobin’s eyes on her, she looks up and shakes her head, motioning towards the instructor. She knows this is too elementary for Tobin and she doesn’t need to be guided through recreating this image but she can see her girlfriend is having fun with Kelley regardless. Towards the end of the two-hour time block, they are given free time to add or correct anything they hadn’t had time for earlier. The instructor walks around, helping where needed. Alex uses most of the twenty minutes very carefully tracing the cursive letters she had practiced many times across the bottom of the painting. 

Alex looks at the completed painting then at Tobin who is trying to help Kelley with her finishing touches. Allie leans over and pats Alex’s leg. “It looks good. You've got this. You ready?”

Alex looks at the painting then finishes her glass of wine. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She looks around at the rest of their friends then focuses on Tobin. “Hey Tobs?”

Tobin looks up with a smile and a little bit of paint on her neck. Tobin, no matter what, always ended up getting paint somewhere on her person while painting and it’s always made Alex smile. Just the feeling of Tobin’s carefree eyes fixed on her, relaxes her nerves. “I’m done.”

“So I can come look now?”

Alex nods and takes a step back. She sticks her hands into her pockets, fidgeting while she waits as Tobin slowly walks around, glancing at everyone’s paintings. Alex groans when Tobin spends a painstakingly long time at Ashlyn’s easel, pointing and laughing at something on the canvas. 

When Tobin gets to Allie’s she smiles and squeezes Allie’s shoulder. “Nice dude.”

The blonde shrugs. “I think Alex’s is better.”

Tobin keeps walking. Alex had turned her easel slightly so Tobin wouldn’t be able to see the painting until she was right in front of it. Alex holds her breath as Tobin steps in next to her and puts an arm around her waist. “Babe, this i-” Tobin stops mid-word as her mind finally sees, then registers the cursive writing in the ocean. She turns to Alex who is lowering herself down onto one knee. She looks up at her with a small box in her hand. 

Tobin doesn’t see that there are three cell phone cameras filming them. Her sole focus is on Alex’s face. “Tobin, you make me so happy. This last year and a half with you have been amazing. You let me be me and your calmness helps balance out my crazy. I’ve known you were special since you put me to bed the first night we met.” Alex takes a breath to try unjumbling her thoughts. 

“I’ve known I wanted to marry you since our first Valentine's when I came to your house and we just hung out in your studio all night. How you express yourself through art has allowed me an even broader window into your soul. I noticed a change in your work when we started dating and it replicated the change that I was feeling. You put everything into your pieces but it’s not the only thing you are passionate about. I love how involved you get with your students and players and I can tell how much they mean to you and you mean to them. Seeing you interact with them early on showed me how much they love you and respect you and it’s made me love you that much more.”

Alex looks down at the black box in her hand and opens it. Tobin’s eyes flick to the simple yet elegant diamond ring then back at Alex.

“I love you. I love you so much. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I want you forever. Tobs, will you marry me?”

Tobin’s eyes are glossy. She nods her head and tears start flowing down her cheeks. There is a whoop from their friends but neither hear it as Alex shakily pulls the ring out of the box. It takes them a moment to line up Tobin’s finger with the ring. 

Once it’s on, Tobin pulls Alex to her feet and brings their lips together. Tobin wraps her arms around Alex’s neck, holding her close. Alex loops her fingers through the belt loops of Tobin’s jeans. They continue kissing until Tobin moans into Alex’s mouth and everyone around them gags. Tobin pulls back and blushes. She buries her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. 

Alex doesn’t let go of Tobin as their friends come to congratulate them. She keeps glancing at Tobin’s hand while their friends fawn over the ring even though they had all seen it already. She squeezes Tobin’s right hand. They take a ton of pictures with each other and their paintings. 

On the car ride back to their home, Alex takes the keys because Tobin seems unable to concentrate on the road for more than a few seconds. She spends most of her time focused on her hand or Alex’s face. “How long have you been planning that?”

“I realized like a year ago but it was way too early, we’d only been officially dating for a few months. I finally figured out how I wanted to ask you while we were setting up your studio and started like putting it together. I found the perfect ring a little while after that but then it wasn’t the right time. It was hard to plan with your soccer in case you guys made it to states and then the holidays so I made the reservation for now.”

Tobin smiles as she remembers how long it took them to set up her studio since they felt the need to have sex in every room that they moved Tobin’s stuff into, sometimes more than once. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” As Alex pulls into the driveway, Tobin looks up at the house, recalling her first time seeing it. Tobin waits until Alex puts the car into park before reaching for her face. Alex rubs Tobin’s leg, moving higher.

Tobin pulls back slightly. “Bed.”

Alex nods and shuts off the car. They both climb out and walk hand in hand through the garage door into the kitchen. A similar walk to the one Tobin took her first time at Alex’s, now their, home but with a very different ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin sits at the raised high top. Her eyes are focused beyond the table, in the direction of the bar. She dangles her flip flop from her toes and leans forward with her elbows resting on the slightly sticky table. Her gaze still zeroed in on the brunette who had just walked in with a group. 

“Tobin.” Allie snaps her fingers in front of Tobin’s face. 

Tobin turns her attention back to her best friend, nonchalantly taking a sip of her beer. “What?” Her eyes flick back over to the bar for a quick second before focusing on Allie.

Allie turns in the direction Tobin was staring. “What are you gaw- Ooh.” Allie turns her body even more, blatantly staring. “She’s hot.”

Tobin reaches across the table, trying to pull her back. “Could you at least try to be subtle? Stop staring.”

“Who are we staring at?” Kelley asks with a fresh drink in hand as she slides into her seat next to Tobin.

“No one.” “The hot brunette at the bar.”

Kelley looks beyond Allie in search of the woman. She smiles when her eyes find her, “Red dress, open back?” Allie hums while Kelley continues staring at the woman that is slightly turned away and talking with her group, consisting of three women and a man. “You should go talk to her Tobs. Buy her a drink or something.”

“She’s with people. What if she’s  _ with  _ one of them?”

“So you say sorry, my bad.” Allie smiles at Tobin. “Just offer to buy her a drink. Maybe something happens, maybe it doesn’t. We’re in a gay bar for a reason. She will at least appreciate that someone wants to sleep with her based solely on her looks. You have nothing to lose.”

Kelley laughs while Tobin sighs knowing Allie would send a drink over for her as she had done many times prior when Tobin’s chickened out. “Fine.” She upends her beer, draining the last few sips. She slides off her tall seat and walks over to the bar where the group is mingling. She stands a foot away, looking down at her bottle as she swirls it against the bar top, not sure how to begin. She glances back at her friends who are watching her intently with giddy expressions.

With a deep breath, Tobin slides into the seat directly next to the beautiful stranger who is still facing away from her. She reaches out to lightly tap her shoulder. The woman turns her head slightly, ready to immediately turn back but doesn’t when she sees Tobin is looking directly at her. 

“Hi,” Tobin smiles, her gaze focused solely on the blue eyes lit up by the neon lights. She blinks and her haze breaks. “Can I buy you a drink?” The woman turns fully to face Tobin with a mostly full glass of brownish, orange liquid in her hand. “Or not,” Tobin sighs.

“I wouldn’t mind a refill... if you wanna stay and talk while I finish this one.” The woman smiles, taking a small sip of her drink as her eyes look Tobin up and down.

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin smiles back. “Sure.” She reaches her hand out. “I’m Tobin.”

“Alex,” she replies, taking Tobin’s hand lightly and shaking it.

There’s a cough from behind Alex and the two look to see four sets of eyes watching them. “Gonna introduce us, Alex?” the lone man asks.

“Uh, sure.” Alex turns back to Tobin sheepishly then looks back at her friends, pointing as she goes. “This is Dom, Sydney, Ali, and Ashlyn. Guys, this is...  _ Tobin  _ .” Alex turns to make sure she’s got the name right.

Tobin gives her a quick nod and a smile. The bartender comes up behind them and places two bottles of an IPA on the bar. Sydney and Dom reach for them. “We’re gonna go get a booth,” Ashlyn says with a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the larger tables. “Come find us when you’re done.” Alex nods then turns back to Tobin taking another small sip.

“So I’ve never seen you here before,” Tobin mentions.

Alex nods. “Most of my friends are straight and the two gay people I  _ do  _ know are dating. Coming to a gay bar really only appeases me now.” Alex holds up her hand, showing Tobin a few different colored stamps on the back that indicate she’s over 21 and paid the cover charge at a few of the bars around the area. “We’ve been going for a few hours already. That was the only way I could get them here.”

Tobin smiles. “I mean I might be biased but I think this place is really cool and you can always make new friends to come here with instead of going to those straight places first. Branch out more, ya know.”

“I’ll definitely be coming here more now that I’m single.” Alex leans in and puts her hand on Tobin’s leg to steady herself. “And I always like new friends,” she says just loud enough to be heard over the bar noise. She then sits back and they stay silent for a minute. Tobin picks at the label on her bottle. “So what do you do?” Alex asks to break the silence.

Tobin looks back up. “I’m a teacher.”

Alex tilts her head slightly then sizes Tobin up again, not expecting that answer from the laid back woman in front of her. “What do you teach?” 

“Art and I coach the JV girls soccer team.”

Alex nods impressed. “I can barely draw a stick figure.”

“I can draw a stick,” Tobin replies with a smile causing Alex to roll her eyes, “but I actually prefer to work with paints.” She holds up her own hands that also have a rainbow of colors stained on them but Tobin’s consist more of random splotches on her long fingers rather than detailed ink designs on the back.

“That’s really cool.”

Tobin shrugs. “It beats working at the Color Me Mine which I did do for a while when I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with my life.” Tobin leans her elbow against the bar. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a financial analyst.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I assume that means you analyze money in some way but I really have no idea what that is.”

“I look at the finances for companies and help with investments. I could go into more detail but that would probably be su-per boring for you.”

Tobin shrugs and decides to change topics. “What do you do for fun?”

“I read, hang out with my friends, yoga, any form of exercise actually.”

Tobin nods, “I’m really bad at yoga. I can’t sit still for that long.”

Alex smiles, leaning forward slightly and placing her hand on Tobin’s leg for a second time. “It does take practice but it really helps me clear my mind. My job is kinda stressful and it helps me relax.” She takes another sip, noticing she’s almost finished with her drink. “What do you do for fun?”

“This is probably gonna sound lame but I love what I do.” Tobin glances down at Alex’s almost empty drink. Only a couple of sips left. “I paint all the time. I turned our garage into a studio for myself.”

“Our?” Alex asks, slightly confused. 

“Yeah.” Tobin turns to where Allie and Kelley are both sitting, facing them but talking. Tobin points them out and they both wave awkwardly. “Allie and Kelley, my roommates. We actually all met because we joined an intramural soccer league a few years ago which is my other fun activity.”

Alex nods, taking a sip to relax herself. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah. I also like surfing and the beach in general but I don’t get out there nearly as often as I wish I did.”

“I’ve always wanted to try surfing,” Alex grins at Tobin, biting her lip. She takes the final sip and sets the ice-filled glass on the bar. 

“So,” Tobin motions to the empty glass. “Can I buy you one more?”

“That  _ is  _ why we’re both sitting here, isn’t it?”

“Right.” She turns and after a few seconds, signals to the bartender she wants to order. She refocuses on Alex after the young, gray-haired woman holds up a finger. 

“Do you sell any of your work or is it just for fun?” Alex asks while they wait for the bartender to walk over. 

“Mostly just for fun. I’ve put a few pieces in shows and then I’ve done a handful of commissions and stuff.” Tobin shrugs. “It’s all through people I know and word of mouth. I don’t really put my stuff out there that often.”

Alex leans in slightly and places her hand on Tobin’s leg, higher than before. “I’d love to see your work sometime.”

Before Tobin can reply the bartender has arrived, “What can I get you?”

Tobin motions to her long ago empty bottle, “Another of these and,” she turns to Alex. “What are you drinking?”

“I’ll take another old fashioned.” 

The woman nods, first setting down Tobin’s beer in front of her then getting to work on making Alex’s drink. 

“Fancy drink.”

Alex smirks. “Fancy drink for a fancy girl.”

Tobin chuckles. “Of course.” Alex takes her drink and watches as Tobin pulls her wallet out. She pays for their drinks then looks at Alex again.

Alex smiles and places her hand back on Tobin’s leg for a third time. “I’m gonna go find my friends.” Tobin’s shoulders drop slightly but Alex leans in again, this time kissing Tobin’s cheek softly. “But don’t leave without coming to find me?”

“Okay,” Tobin agrees, watching Alex walk towards the booth her friends are sitting at. Once she’s seated, Tobin walks back to her own friends who immediately start grilling her.

“What happened?” “Did you get her number?” “It looked like it was going well.” “I thought you were going to take her home.” “What did you guys talk about?” “Was she not single?” “She seemed flirty.” “Was she straight?” “She looked like she enjoyed talking to you.” “Did you say something dumb?” “Oh, yeah did you say something stupid?”

“Both of you shut up,” Tobin demands, stopping their rambling questions which were actually just a jumble as they tried to talk over each other. She waits for a few seconds but they both sit quietly. “She’s single... I’m pretty sure, not straight, I didn’t get her number but she told me to find her before I leave so I’m assuming that means something.”

“It means she wants ya Tobs,” Kelley grins, punching Tobin’s shoulder lightly.

Tobin nods and glances over to where Alex is seated. “Yeah. I hope so.”

“She’s hot,” Allie repeats. Tobin and Kelley nod in agreement before the subject changes to Allie’s upcoming wedding.

An hour later, the three stand up. “You guys wanna wait a minute?” Tobin asks.

“Gonna see whose place you’re going back to?” Kelley jokes.

“More like if that’s happening at all. I mean I have to be at school early tomorrow,” Tobin says before walking in the direction of the small dance floor where Alex and two of her friends have been for the past twenty minutes.

Alex sees Tobin coming and skips over. “Finally,” she pants out of breath as she hugs Tobin. Tobin awkwardly starts to hug her back but Alex has already pulled away and is dragging her to the dance floor. Tobin looks back at her friends who smile, give her a thumbs-up, and motion to the door. She nods in response then looks at Alex.

“I don’t really dance,” Tobin says louder now that they are in front of the speakers. 

Alex puts her arms around Tobin’s neck, holding her close. Tobin puts her hands on Alex’s hips and looks up into the blue eyes looking back down at her. Alex grinds her body up and down Tobin’s mostly still form as a new song begins. Alex sings out loud but not to the song that’s playing. Tobin thinks she recognizes some lines but soon it turns into a new song and Tobin is just as lost again. Once the song ends, Alex leans next to Tobin’s ear. “I’m going to go get us some shots.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I’m good.”

Alex ignores her, walking away in the direction of the bar. Tobin glances over to where Ashlyn and Ali are dancing very closely. Ashlyn is leaning down and appears to be nibbling on Ali’s ear. Ali is holding her close with her eyes closed. 

Tobin looks away and moves around the other few people to the edge of the dance floor. She sits in an empty seat and looks back out at the open area. Ali is now looking around, holding Ashlyn’s hand. Their eyes meet and Ali drags Ashlyn over. “Where’s Alex?” she asks.

“The bar,” Tobin points with her thumb over her shoulder.

“Can you tell her that we’re leaving?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Thanks.” Ashlyn winks before taking charge and pulling Ali out the door.

A minute later, Alex walks back over with four shot glasses. Alex pushes two towards Tobin then holds one up. 

Tobin sighs but takes one and clinks it against Alex’s. They both throw it back with ease. 

“Hey, so uh your friends told me to tell you that they left.” 

Alex looks over the floor and nods. “Thanks.” She grabs the other glass and holds it up. 

Tobin shakes her head. “One was more than enough.” Alex gives her a look. “Really, I’m good.”

Alex rolls her eyes then upends the one in her hand while reaching for Tobin’s, pouring the liquid into her mouth as soon as she swallowed the previous shot. Alex slides off the seat and stands in front of Tobin. She puts her hands on Tobin’s jean covered thighs and leans in, pressing their lips together. 

Tobin immediately tastes the tequila on Alex’s tongue as the kiss is deepened. Alex’s hands slide farther up Tobin’s legs, her fingers on one hand wrapping around the top of her thigh with her thumb sliding down between Tobin’s legs, applying pressure. Alex then pulls away and presses her lips to Tobin’s ear. “Come home with me.”

Not waiting for a response, Alex takes Tobin’s hand and pulls her towards the door while pulling out her phone to order a car. As soon as they are out the door Alex pushes Tobin against the brick wall, continuing their kiss. 

Alex reaches down and quickly undoes Tobin’s belt. She then places her hand flat against Tobin’s stomach and slides it down, slipping under the waistband. Tobin reaches for Alex’s hand, pulling back with a smile. “We’re in public,” Tobin explains. 

“So,” Alex smirks looking up and down the nearly empty street. “No one’s here.” Headlights flash over them as a car turns onto the street and pulls up. “Oh,” Alex grins, pulling Tobin away from the wall. “That’s our ride.”

They get in and Alex gives her address to the driver. Alex stays in the middle seat, forcing Tobin against the door. She reaches over and undoes the button on Tobin’s jeans, then slides her hand inside. Tobin takes Alex’s wrist but is swatted by the drunk girl’s other hand.

“So did you guys have a goodnight?” the driver asks.

“Yeah,” Alex responds, her voice slurring a little. “I just finished a big project at work so we went out to celebrate.” She reaches her hand deeper into Tobin’s pants. She rubs Tobin softly over her underwear as she keeps up her conversation with the driver.

Tobin digs her fingers into the seat and puts her head back, closing her eyes and biting her lip. She focuses on controlling her breathing as Alex’s hand keeps toying with her. A few minutes later, Alex pulls her hand out and Tobin opens her eyes, disappointed at the loss of contact. Alex leans forward and points slightly to the left. “It’s the gray one, two houses up.”

Tobin looks at the house as they pull into the driveway. “Wow,” she breathes softly. 

Alex thanks the driver then gets out the far side, walking towards the front door. She looks back for a second and stumbles, falling down. Tobin quickly walks over and helps her up. Alex giggles and leans into Tobin. “Thanks.” She presses her face into Tobin’s neck, allowing Tobin to support most of her weight. Tobin takes her keys and eventually gets her inside. “I want you,” she slurs.

Tobin looks around the modern house, starting to lead Alex towards the floating, glass stairs. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“I’ll show you.” Alex pushes out of Tobin’s grasp, stumbling again. Tobin catches her by her hips to keep her from falling.

Alex bites her lip and reaches to her side, pulling down her zipper. “Let’s get you upstairs first,” Tobin tries. Alex allows Tobin to help her up the stairs and then pulls her to the left. She pushes open the frosted glass door and turns to Tobin. Alex steps back into the room, allowing the dress to fall to her feet. 

Tobin’s jaw drops slightly as she stares at Alex in only a thong and her heels. Alex walks back over and places her hands on Tobin’s shoulders. She slides her heels off, using Tobin for support. Alex leans in to kiss Tobin again, jumping up awkwardly and wrapping her legs around Tobin’s waist. Tobin grabs her legs to keep her from falling before she steps over the discarded shoes and dress towards the bed, letting Alex kiss her jaw.

Alex squeals as Tobin drops her down onto the bed. She crawls backward. “Come join me,” she beckons Tobin over with her finger. 

“Uh, hold on. I need a minute.” She glances around the room noticing the only other door and heads for it.

“Don’t take too long,” Alex calls after her.

Tobin walks through the door to the bathroom and sees what she was looking for, the closet off of the hallway that leads to the rest of the bathroom. She finds an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts then walks back out to the bedroom. Alex is laying on her stomach, perched up on her elbows with her knees bent and her legs crossed at the ankles.

“Sit up,” Tobin instructs. 

Alex smiles and does as told quickly. She moves to her knees to be the same height as Tobin. Tobin tosses the shorts onto the bed and shakes out the shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you something to sleep in.”

“I’ll sleep naked,” Alex smirks, grabbing the bottom of Tobin’s shirt. “You should join me.” 

“Maybe another time.” Tobin opens the head of the shirt and slides it over Alex’s head in a swift motion. Alex crosses her arms as Tobin pulls the shirt down. “Come on, Alex. Please.” Tobin reaches under the shirt trying to separate the arms. Alex giggles when Tobin’s fingers brush her stomach. 

After a minute of struggling, Alex gives up and lets Tobin guide her arms through the armholes. Tobin holds out the shorts. “I’m going to go get you some water. Put these on.” Alex takes them but sits down cross-legged and watches her leave. “Put the shorts on,” Tobin calls and she jogs down the stairs. She luckily doesn’t hear any footsteps on the stairs as she turns to where she expects the kitchen to be. 

Tobin pauses for a minute, looking for a light switch. She finds it, lighting up the large kitchen. “Damn.” She looks around at the wall of glassy gray cabinets. “Okay, cups.” She starts at one end and continues opening every cabinet until she finds them halfway through. She walks to the sink and fills the glass. She slowly walks back up the stairs listening for some sound of Alex but the house is silent.

When Tobin pushes the door open, she realizes the reason for the silence. Alex is laying across the bed, fast asleep. Tobin sets the water down then works on maneuvering Alex under the covers without waking her. It takes five slow minutes but she gets it done.

Tobin picks Alex’s dress and heels up, walking back to the closet. She places the shoes down just inside the doorway then finds a hanger for the dress. She hangs it on a hook that is screwed into the wall next to the shoes. She shuts the light off then wanders deeper into the bathroom in search of Tylenol.

Luckily, it doesn’t take too much searching and she places the bottle next to the glass of water. Tobin closes the door almost all the way then turns the light on in the hallway in case Alex wakes up in the middle of the night. She softly descends the stairs and heads back to the kitchen. She places Alex’s house keys down on the island and looks around. She notices a notepad sitting on the counter along with a cup of pens. She pulls off a piece of paper then scribbles a quick note down and puts it next to the keys.

Tobin walks out, pulling the door shut behind her and making sure it’s locked. She begins to order a car for herself then realizes she knows where she is. She starts walking the half-mile to the twenty-four-hour diner for a much needed coffee. Once there, she orders a coffee and waffle. She sits at a booth, slowly drinking while watching the college-aged kids spilling out of the bar across the street, some into cars and others into the diner.

Her waffle comes and she looks down at it, disappointed in its sogginess. She takes a few bites then orders her car. With the bar right across the street, there are a few waiting so she finishes her coffee, throws a few bills down on the table, and walks out.

Later that morning, after only a couple hours of sleep, Tobin has a large thermos of coffee in her hands as she stands on the sideline of the grass field. 

After giving her halftime speech, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out, glancing at the unknown number, then putting it back in. She keeps her focus on the field, shouting directions to her players once the whistle blows to restart.

When the game is over and she’s sitting back in her car she looks at her phone. She sees she has a voicemail. Tobin presses play and brings it up to her ear.

“Hi, Tobin. Uh, this is Alex...Morgan...not sure if you know my last name… but uh the girl from last night. You left your number for me and I wanted to call to thank you. I know I was super drunk, my head is reminding me of that right now. 

“I don’t remember a lot of what happened...I kinda remember trying to jump you in the car but that’s the last thing. I don’t normally drink that much. I like never drink that much. I haven’t since college. I was dating someone for a while and we broke up a few weeks ago but this was the first chance I’ve had to unwind. My friends took me out to get drunk and laid which is mainly why we ended up at the bar. Sorry, you didn’t need to know all of that. I’m rambling.”

There are a few moments of silence.

“Uh right...I was calling to thank you. I guess you kinda expected a certain something when I took you home, I know I would have been. So thank you for not taking advantage even though I’m sure I continued to throw myself at you. I’d love to be able to thank you in person, over coffee or lunch or something… maybe.

“This isn’t like a hookup thing. I really just mean coffee... So yeah, you have my number now. Call or text me if you want to meet up.”

The phone beeps, signaling the end of the message. Tobin puts the phone down in the cupholder and thinks as she heads home. Once she’s parked in the driveway she sends a text saying coffee or lunch would be nice, then saves the contact information.

She almost immediately gets a response asking if she wants to get a late lunch at a local cafe in a couple of hours. Tobin heads into the shower, bypassing her two roommates who seem to be talking in the living room about a reality show they’re watching.

At 2:30 on the dot, Tobin walks into the coffee shop, noticing most of the tables are full of students working on laptops or families enjoying the sweets. Tobin spots Alex sitting in the corner with a menu in front of her but her focus on her phone. Alex looks up with a smile once Tobin is a few steps away and stands up. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tobin smiles back. 

Alex isn’t sure what to do, so she motions to the chair for Tobin then sits back down. They silently look over their menus. When Tobin sets the menu down and looks at Alex, she finds blue eyes staring back. 

“Sorry,” Alex looks down. 

Tobin shrugs, “How’s your head?”

“I drank a lot of water when I woke up and exercise helps me, so I went for a run.”

“Cool.” 

The waitress walks over and takes their orders. They sit silently for a minute while they wait for their coffees. “So, uh what have you been up to today?” Alex asks.

“Uh, do you remember me telling you I coach soccer?”

Alex’s face scrunches together as she tries to remember. “Uh, yeah. I think so.”

Tobin nods, “Well they had a scrimmage this morning. So I was at school.”

“Did they win?”

Tobin shakes her head, “Not exactly.”

“Was it at least close?”

Tobin shakes her head again. “It was 4 to 1.”

“At least they scored,” Alex offers.

Tobin nods, “Yeah, they need some work but the season just started.”

Their coffees come and Alex slowly finds out the missing details from the previous night. Their food is then placed down in front of them and Tobin turns the questioning onto Alex. 

“So you said you were just looking for a hookup last night.”

Alex blushes, “Uh, sorry, that was ‘cause of my friends.”

Tobin shrugs. “Don’t be. That was why I bought you a drink.”

Alex smiles. “Right.”

“You also just broke up with someone?”

“We really don’t need to talk about that,” Alex insists.

“Yeah, sure,” Tobin nods. “How about you tell me something embarrassing about yourself?”

“You mean besides me getting drunk, inviting a stranger back to my house, and stripping down then falling asleep?”

Tobin laughs, “Yeah besides that.”

“Hmm.” They silently eat for a minute while Alex thinks. “Okay so over the summer after my freshman year of college I was working as a camp counselor.” Alex takes a sip of her drink. “So there’s one night between like the two groups where there are no kids and all the counselors just get drunk.” 

“Do you get drunk often?” Tobin jokes.

“Just listen. We got drunk and I was kinda making a fool out of myself. I hadn’t really realized I was gay yet but drunk me was like I want to kiss all the female counselors so that’s what I was doing or trying to at least, I don’t really remember that part.”

“Surprised you remember anything.”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Sorry,” Tobin says with a guilty smirk, “I thought that was it.”

Alex shakes her head. “So anyways I eventually crawled into my own bed but I was at least somewhat smart enough that I knew I should drink water beforehand so I chugged a full bottle.” Alex pauses for a moment to build up the story. “At some point in the middle of the night, I woke up cause I peed myself. Luckily I was in my cabin alone so I could clean my sheets and stuff but my bed smelled like pee and all the girls I had the next three weeks complained that the cabin smelled.”

“Did you continue to sleep on that bed?”

“I had to. I wasn’t going to make any of them do it. I flipped the mattress over though.” 

“So what I got out of that story was if we ever go out to drink together, I should buy you some diapers first.”

“Don’t be mean. I’ve never told anyone that story. Ever.”

Tobin holds her hand to her chest. “Well, I’m honored.”

They finish their meals while Tobin questions Alex about other poor life choices involving alcohol. Once their plates are cleared, Tobin looks down at her nearly empty drink. “Do you want to get another coffee?”

Alex smiles and nods, “Yeah, sure.”

They order another round of drinks and Tobin leans forward, hands cupping her empty mug. “So do you have to travel a lot for work?”

“Not really,” Alex shakes her head. “Maybe like two times a year. It’s never anything exciting.”

Tobin nods, “Do you like your job?”

Alex shrugs, “I like what I do but some bits can be boring and repetitive.” Tobin nods. “But I’m sure it’s not like that for you. You can just paint whatever you want.”

“Yeah. My whole life is pretty fluid. As long as I’m at school on time, have some form of a lesson plan, and show up to my classes I can basically make it up as I go. Last week in my senior class we all drew our own perception of the world ending. Like each kid picked a unique way to show it. Two kids both chose a flood but one had like a huge wave crashing and the other had like everything already flooded.”

“That’s a little morbid.”

“We go back ‘n forth in that class. At the beginning of the year, I had them all write down ideas which I then take and mix in with other artists or styles. So the week before we did motion and were looking at how other artists have done that.” Their new drinks are set down. “I try to mix it up with serious and fun while actually teaching them.”

Alex smiles and reaches her hand out, cupping Tobin’s for a moment before pulling it back. “I feel like you’re a good teacher and all the kids love your class.”

Tobin shrugs, “I think they like me.” They sit silently while sipping their new drinks.

The two focus on each other as they keep talking and slowly sip their drinks, prolonging the end. Tobin is about to ask Alex if she wants to share a dessert when she hears a familiar and loud voice call out, “Coach Heath.”

Tobin turns away from Alex and looks towards the voice. She sighs softly when she sees about a third of her team standing in line. “Hey, Sonnet.” Tobin sets her mug down as a few of them head over. 

“Hey, coach,” Mallory says as they get closer.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin offers softly to Alex before fully turning to the four high school girls walking towards them. 

“Long time no see,” Lindsey jokes. 

“What’s up guys?” Tobin says, trying to get them to their point.

“Just thought we’d come say hi to our favorite coach,” Emily responds while glancing over at Alex with a smirk.

“Well hi,” Tobin says quickly. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your  _ friend _ ?” Rose asks, also looking towards Alex who is watching the interaction with interest.

Tobin sighs and glances over at Alex for a second, then back at the group of teenage girls. “Alex, this group of idiots is part of my team, Emily, Rose, Lindsey, and Mal.”

“The best part,” Rose comments softly.

“Guys, this is my friend, Alex.” Each soccer player shakes Alex’s hand in turn, Lindsey first. 

As the others greet Alex, Lindsey leans over to Tobin, “Nice.”

Tobin turns, surprised by her boldness. “Laps,” she states. “Monday.”

Lindsey shrugs and leans over to Emily to whisper something in her ear. Tobin rolls her eyes and looks over towards Alex apologetically.

After another minute of awkward stares and giggling, the soccer players leave. Tobin turns back to Alex, “You ready to go?”

“Oh,” Alex replies surprised. She looks down at her half-full mug. “Uh, yeah.” She reaches back for her bag but Tobin is already standing and walking towards their waitress behind the counter. Alex watches Tobin pay then stands when she returns with two to-go cups. They silently pour their drinks into the new paper cups then head for the door.

Once outside Tobin motions down the sidewalk, away from the glass windows of the coffee shop. “Sorry about that,” Tobin says again. 

“It’s fine,” Alex replies, looking towards her car.

Tobin stops at a bench and motions for Alex to sit down. “So I was gonna ask before they came in if you wanted to get something else to eat.” 

“Oh,” Alex smiles. “Yeah. Sure. Where?”

Tobin shrugs and glances at her watch. “How hungry are you?”

“Not super hungry actually,” Alex replies sheepishly.

Tobin shrugs, “Well do you have plans tonight?”

Alex shakes her head, “No, I was probably just gonna do some paperwork.”

Tobin’s face twists for a moment but softens just as quickly. “Do you want to maybe take a walk or something, then go to dinner?”

Alex smiles and nods. “Yeah. That sounds nice. Want to do a little window shopping?”

Tobin shrugs, “Sure.” They head down the street in a comfortable silence. “So,” Tobin asks, “what are you shopping for?” 

“Nothing in particular.”

They slowly walk along the street of shops, lazily going in and out of most of them as they pass while they continue to get to know each other. Eventually, they get hungry enough to make their way to a nice Italian restaurant across the street from the coffee shop. 

After dinner, they walk back to their cars, reaching Tobin's first. “I had fun,” Tobin comments as she walks to her car door. 

Alex nods in agreeance, “Yeah. I did too.” She watches Tobin pull her keys out and unlock the car. “Thank you for actually coming. I totally would have understood you not wanting to come and meet the drunk person you had to tuck into bed.”

Tobin chuckles softly and nods, “I mean I left you my number.”

“That is true.” Tobin smiles and glances over at a group of teenagers walking along the opposite sidewalk, luckily none that she knew. Alex takes a step in, her hand finding Tobin’s cheek and turning the woman’s face towards hers as she presses a soft kiss to Tobin’s lips. Tobin grins when they pull apart. “Text me when you get home,” Alex instructs, “so I know you got there safely.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Tobin asks in a sarcastic tone.

“You made sure I got home safely last night. This is me trying to do the same.”

Tobin bobs her head and opens her door. “Okay. I guess I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Yep,” Alex pops the p then steps back and waits for Tobin to drive away before moving to her own car. 

Once home, Tobin texts Alex to let her know she’s home. It takes Alex ten minutes to reply but then they continue texting back and forth until Tobin can’t keep her eyes open anymore. 

The next morning they pick up where they left off, their conversation never hitting a dull point. After eating lunch, Tobin tells her she’s going to paint so she won’t be able to text. It takes Alex a minute to respond but when she finally does she asks if they can talk on the phone. Tobin quickly agrees and after changing and getting herself situated in her garage she presses the green phone button.

After two rings, Alex picks up. “Hello.”

“Hello to you too. You did want me to call you right?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m just going through paperwork for a meeting I have tomorrow so a distraction would be nice.”

“Don’t you need to focus?” Tobin can hear the rustling of papers.

“I can multitask. I already know most of it, I just need to look it over once more to make sure nothing’s missing.”

“Okay. What’s the meeting for?”

“One of my big clients had one of their stocks drop so I basically need to coddle them and remind them that's how the market works.”

“Maybe one day you can explain it to me too.”

Alex chuckles, “Sure, if you teach me how to paint.”

“You don’t teach someone to paint, you just give them the tools they need.”

Alex continues to laugh, “You are such a teacher.”

“I’m not sure what that means but it is my job so I guess that’s a good thing.”

“It is a good thing.” There’s a small silent pause while Alex shuffles through her papers and Tobin paints. “So what are you painting?”

“It’s an underwater thing, lots of fish and coral and stuff.”

“You wearing an apron?”

“No. I have paint specific clothes. I do have one at school that I sometimes wear but normally not.”

“I’m trying to picture you with one of those paint palette thingies, paint streaks all over your face, and you’re chewing on the end of your paintbrush as you gaze at the canvas.”

“I’m not using a paintbrush but you're close.”

“Oh you fingerpaint,” Alex jokes. “That’s cute.”

Tobin shakes her head as she reaches over to the table for more paint. “No, I’m using Q-tips and before you start laughing, it’s a real thing. It’s called pointillism.”

“Sure, Tobin.”

“I’m serious. There’s a lot of famous paintings that use-,” Tobin hears Kelley shouting for her while walking towards the garage. “Hold on a second,” Tobin says to Alex just as Kelley pushes the door open.

“Tobs, what do you want to do for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I’m on the phone but I’m fine with whatever.”

“Oh,” Kelley looks around for where Tobin put her phone down. Finding it on the table next to her she starts walking closer. “Hi, Mrs. Heath.”

“Get out. It’s not my mom.” Alex’s laugh echos out of the tiny speaker

Kelley raises her eyebrows and smirks at Tobin as she continues to walk closer. “And who is this?”

“It’s a friend. I don’t care what you make for dinner.”

Kelley grabs the phone, glancing at the screen. “Alex Morgan?” She looks back at Tobin. “Who’s that?”

“I have friends besides you and Allie. I know other people.”

“Yeah, high schoolers and that would be creepy if you were friends with them,” Kelley retorts. Alex laughs again. “And that’s _ not  _ the laugh of a high school girl.” 

“Kel, can we talk about this later?”

Kelley smirks but nods. She sets the phone down and starts to walk to the door. “Bye Alex,” she sings before exiting the garage.

Tobin groans, “Okay she’s gone. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Alex laughs. “So that was one of your roommates?” she asks.

“Yeah, Kelley. The brunette from the other night.” Tobin sighs, looking at her half-white canvas to figure out where to paint next.

“So they don’t know about me?” Alex questions.

Tobin smirks at Alex's questioning tone and looks at the phone. “I mean I haven’t really had time to talk to them since the bar. I had my game in the morning then we were together. I told them I was going out which is pretty typical after games so I can do school work and stuff.”

“So what do they think happened Friday night?” Alex asks.

“Honestly, they probably think we got together. I got home super late and it was kinda the way the night was going.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees. “My friends probably think the same thing. Though they did all ditch me with a stranger. You could have been a serial killer.”

“I still could be,” Tobin jokes as she dips her Q-tip into the blue she had mixed.

“Good point. Do you paint in blood?”

“It's not a great medium. It’s not as thick as most paints so it’d work for when I’m going for a watercolor effect but nothing else really.”

“You answered that way too fast.”

Tobin starts pressing small blue dots to her canvas. “We talked about it in one of my classes last year. Didn’t use it of course, but we talked about it.”

“So your information isn’t coming from personal experience.”

“Nope, not yet, unfortunately.”

“Cause  _ that’s  _ not creepy.”

“If I had wanted to drain you for blood don’t you think I would have done it when you were piss-drunk and throwing yourself at me?”

“I was not throwing myself at you,” Alex states.

“You stripped then jumped onto me. That is the literal definition of you throwing yourself at me?”

“Fine that might be somewhat true, but you came home with me under false pretenses.”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t steal anything.”

“I have insurance.”

“Could you stop proving you’re more of an adult than me?”

Alex laughs. “I could help you set it up.”

“Well, work gives me health insurance. I have cheap car insurance but other than that I have nothing to insure and we rent the house.”

“Do you have renters’ insurance?”

“Did I not just say you adulting is harshing my vibe?”

“You most certainly did not say those specific words but I’ll stop.”

The two continue talking until Tobin hears Kelley shouting to tell her dinner is almost ready. They switch to texting after dinner and continue until they fall asleep, but it picks up the next morning. 

Tobin can’t text when she has a class but as soon as her planning period starts, she sends Alex a picture of a piece one of her students was working on. After a little convincing, Tobin also sends a selfie, and Alex smiles at the messy bun and paint covered clothes. Alex sends back one of her own before putting her phone down to gather her stuff for a meeting.

At the start of practice, Tobin pulls the clean pinnies out of the bag as the girls complete their warm-up lap and start stretching. Emily and Lindsey walk over and Tobin looks up.

“So,” Emily grins, “is your girlfriend going to come to our game tomorrow?”

Lindsey snickers and Tobin rolls her eyes as she continues separating the different colored pinnies. 

“See and I wasn’t going to make you run, Lindsey,” Tobin comments. “But now at least you’ll have a friend.” 

“Come on Coach,” Lindsey argues. “We’re just shocked you could bag her.”

“I don’t even know what that means and I assume I don’t want to. That was my friend.”

“Mmhm.” “Sure.”

“Two laps after practice now go finishing warming up. We have a lot of work to do based on the game.” The two high schoolers groan and trudge off to where their teammates are.

Tobin and Alex text the rest of the week, spending most of their evenings going back and forth, getting to know each other. Kelley plops down on the couch next to Tobin. “So am I going to get to meet Alex soon?”

“What do you mean?”

“You guys have been texting non-stop. I assume you’re gonna see her again this weekend. Let’s go out so Allie and I can meet who you’re sleeping with.”

“I’m not sleeping with her. How many times do I have to tell you, nothing happened that night?”

Kelley smirks, “You can say it as many times as you want, still don’t believe you. What are your plans for the weekend?”

“I don’t have any besides the game Saturday.”

“How do you not have any plans? That chick was fucking hot.”

Tobin shrugs, “I know she is, but she was drunk and just broke up with someone. She was just looking for rebound sex. I don’t want to be a rebound.”

“I don’t think someone looking for just sex would be putting this much effort in. Just ask her if she wants to get drinks tomorrow night.”

“I guess.” Tobin looks down at her phone rereading the last message Alex had sent about the show she was watching. “What do I say?”

“Just ask her if she’s free tomorrow night.”

Tobin types out the message, presses send, then drops the phone. It vibrates in her lap but she’s too nervous to pick it up. Kelley reaches for it and Tobin doesn’t stop her, just watches her read it then start typing. “What are you saying?”

“She said she’s got a phone call but she should be done by seven. I’m telling her we could meet at eight.”

“Are you saying we?”

“I’m telling her your roommates want to meet her to make sure she’s not a crazy killer.”

Tobin’s leans over and watches Kelley press send. She sighs and watches the three bubbles appear as Alex starts to reply. Tobin takes the phone back and they make definitive plans to meet.

Friday night, Tobin stands in the kitchen waiting for her roommates. “What’s taking you guys so long?” she shouts towards their rooms.

“I’ll be ready in a minute,” Allie calls back. Tobin rolls her eyes considering that’s been said at least five times in the past ten minutes and pulls out her phone to let Alex know they were running late. They eventually all climb into the car and start the drive towards the pub Kelley had suggested.

When they arrive, Tobin glances at her phone and sees a text from Alex telling her she’s inside. Tobin leads the way, annoyed that her two friends made her late. She looks around and smiles when she finds Alex. She heads towards the woman sitting alone in a booth and looking up at a television screen showing a basketball game. Alex notices them when they are a few feet away and stands up. She spreads her arms slightly as Tobin gets closer and steps into her for a hug. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Tobin says as she hugs her back.

Tobin introduces the three then they all slide into the booth. Kelley and Allie stay silent as they peruse the menu but once they order, the questioning begins. Alex handles each question with a composed response and turns each question back on the two. Their appetizers arrive, slowing down the questioning as they take breaks to chew. Tobin glances over at Alex who gives her a large smile and reaches over to take Tobin’s hand in her own.

Tobin’s eyes flick down to their interlocked fingers then to Allie who is asking Alex about something from college. Tobin listens as Alex starts going into detail about her last boyfriend and the horrible relationship they had.

“So you’ve been digging the ladies ever since?” Kelley asks.

“Yeah, pretty much… I mean I’ve been with a few guys since then but not in a romantic way.” Alex turns to Tobin, wanting to see her reaction. Tobin squeezes Alex’s hand and smiles, they both have a past. 

“So,” Allie cuts into their moment, and the two turn back to their tablemates. “Tobs said you recently got out of a relationship.”

Alex glances over at Tobin with a raised eyebrow then focuses back on Allie. Tobin silently thanks Allie for bringing up the question she had slightly broached a few times but never gotten an actual answer. “Yeah. I’d been dating my ex for almost a year. It wasn’t a great relationship the last few months. We would fight then make up like every other day. Eventually, I realized it was time to end it.”

“When was that?” Kelley asks around her fork.

“Over a month ago.” 

Allie glances over at Tobin quickly. “So not too long ago.”

Alex shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. “Officially. We weren’t good for a long time before that. I don’t want her back. That was a super unhealthy relationship. I’m over it, been over it for a while.”

Tobin smiles and then takes over the conversation, turning it to the crazy antics her team had been up to at practice earlier that day. 

They eat dinner, laughing as the three roommates try to outdo one another with embarrassing stories about the others. Alex laughs as Allie tells a story about Tobin’s first day of teaching but also finds it endearingly cute and slides closer so their legs are touching. 

Once dinner’s over, Tobin hands her keys to Allie and stops as her two roommates say goodbye. Alex looks at Tobin confused for a moment while the two walk to the car, leaving Tobin. 

“So I figured maybe we could go back in, hang out at the bar for a little while.”

Alex glances back towards the door they had just come out of. “Yeah... we could do that.” Alex turns back to look at Tobin, taking a step in. “Or we could head back to my place and get a drink there.”

Tobin grins and reaches up. She slides her hand around Alex’s neck and pulls her in. They break apart when they hear honking and Tobin looks over to Allie and Kelley leaning out the windows of her car. “So your place?” Alex nods and points to her Range Rover.

When they arrive at Alex's house, Alex leads her towards the living room and steps behind the bartop. "What can I get you?"

An hour later, the two are on the couch, deep in conversation about past relationships. Alex yawns and Tobin checks the time. It's after midnight. "Wow, it's late."

"Do you have to go?" Alex asks, disappointed. 

"I probably should. We have a game tomorrow."

Alex nods and stands, holding out a hand to help pull her up. "Okay. Let's go."

Tobin takes her hand. "I was just going to order a car."

Alex shakes her head and pulls Tobin towards the garage door. "Don't be silly. I'll drive you. It'll give us a little more time too."

When Alex pulls into Tobin's crowded driveway her eyes focus on the garage door. "Can you show me your studio sometime?"

"Yeah." 

Alex turns to Tobin, leans over, and presses their lips together. They kiss for a minute until they both pull back. 

"I'll text you after the game. Do you maybe wanna get lunch again?"

Alex nods. "Yeah, we can go somewhere different though so we don't run into your team."

"Sounds good. I don't need a bunch of freshmen and sophomores critiquing my dating life."

"They were critiquing me?"

Tobin shakes her head. "No, more me. They said they were surprised you were with me."

"Did they know you were gay?"

"I don’t think it was that that surprised them. It was cause they thought that I couldn't bag you which means basically they think you're too hot for me." Tobin opens the door and glances back with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

The following weekend Alex's friends want to meet Tobin officially, without the hard alcohol. Alex decides to invite everyone to her house and order food instead of going out. Alex holds Tobin's hand underneath the table as they eat and talk.

Once they leave, Tobin helps Alex clean up before they retire to the living room with a glass of wine each. "They like you."

"How do you know?"

"Besides them telling me as they left… I could just tell. They’re happy you make me happy."

Tobin nods and looks down at her full glass. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Alex responds, nervous about Tobin’s serious tone.

“I know you said this with my friends and we’re moving kinda fast so I just want to make sure we’re on the same page and stuff. If you’re not that’s okay but I need to know I’m not a rebound because I like you and see this, us, going somewhere.”

Alex grins. “I’m in this. I like you too. This isn’t a rebound. I wouldn’t introduce you to my friends if that’s what this was.” Alex leans in and Tobin meets her halfway for a soft kiss. “I’m in this,” she repeats.

They continue to talk as they finish their glasses and Alex takes them once they're empty to set them on the table. She then leans into Tobin's waiting lips. Their hands start to wander and soon Alex is asking, "Wanna go upstairs?"

Tobin nods and they ascend the stairs together. Alex leads Tobin to the bedroom. Tobin looks around the space she had seen a few weeks prior, nervous this time. Alex leans against the bed and waits for Tobin to join her. When she's close enough Alex reaches for her hips and pulls her in to connect their lips. 

They fall into the bed and slowly their clothes start coming off. Their first time is awkward. They fumble slightly, not sure in their movements but they’re able to laugh it off and soon the moans replace the laughter and instincts take over. They fall asleep, naked and content in each other’s arms.

A month into their relationship, Alex goes to her first JV soccer game. Tobin and Alex are going out after and Alex suggested that she drop her off since they were already at Alex’s house so they could go to lunch, their Saturday tradition, straight from the game. After dropping Tobin off, Alex goes to get coffee and a pastry. She returns just as the game is starting. She sits in the small set of bleachers with the parents and looks across the field of players to where her girlfriend is pointing up the field and shouting at the players in the green jerseys. 

Alex had picked up on a few things about soccer while watching it on TV with Tobin but watching it in person was different. She hears Tobin’s voice carry easily across the field and focuses on it often. Tobin talked about her team a lot and she was trying to put a face to the names she constantly heard about. The team holds their own and one lucky own goal puts them ahead for the win.

Alex stays seated after the game ends, watching Tobin shake hands with the other team then laughing over a few shared words with the opposing coach. Tobin then directs her team into a circle and gives them their post-game talk. Alex finally stands when the group breaks up and starts gathering their things. 

Alex sees two of the blondes walk over to Tobin while looking in her direction. She watches her girlfriend talk to the two teenagers with an exasperated expression. Eventually, the two grab their stuff and head in Alex's direction on their way to the locker room. 

As they get closer, Alex recognizes them from the coffee shop.

"Hey Alex," the taller one says and they come to a stop a few feet away. 

"Hi."

They're about to say more when a whistle blows. They turn and see Tobin holding her whistle to her mouth and staring at them. 

"We should get going," the other one says.

"Yeah, but you should come to the next one on Tuesday."

"You might be our good luck charm."

The whistle blows again, this time from closer. The two girls jog away, giggling. Tobin walks up to her and glances around at her team as they slowly filter by. 

"I'll be ready in like ten minutes if you want to meet me out front."

Alex smiles, “Sure. Good win,” and heads to get her car while Tobin turns to talk to some parents. 

Alex sits in her car in front of the school while waiting for Tobin. She looks through her emails until a knock on the window causes her to almost drop her phone. It's the two blondes and one of the other girls she met at the cafe, the pale one. 

Alex pushes the button on her door and the passenger window slides down smoothly. 

“Nice ride,” the tall one comments. 

“Uh, thanks.”

“You waiting for coach?” 

“Yeah. She told me to meet her here.”

“How long have you guys been dating?” the shorter blonde asks.

“Uh…,” Alex isn’t sure how to answer. “We’re not…” The look she gets from the three shows that they know she’s lying. “You’ll have to talk to her.”

The pale one leans in slightly. “Okay but like she’s not paying you right?”

The shorter blonde elbows her. “Do you really think she could afford her? Look at this car. She’s the JV soccer coach”

“Yeah, and no way she would pay to have her come watch us play. She’d make better use of her money.”

“I was just asking.”

“Seriously guys?” Tobin asks, exacerbated. The three freeze and slowly turn. “Would you stop annoying my friend? I don’t have many of those so I’d appreciate it if you stopped scaring them off.”

After another minute of talking, the three walk away and Tobin climbs into the car. “They didn’t say anything too bad right?”

Alex shakes her head as she drives away from the school. “No. They’re just kinda awkward.”

“Yeah, they’re teenagers.”

“Yeah. They asked if you paid for me but then came to the conclusion that you wouldn’t be able to afford me.” Alex glances over at Tobin laughing, “I just realized she was asking if I was a hooker,” then down at the warm layers she chose for the wet, chilly fall day. “Do I look like a hooker?”

“No.” Tobin leans back in the seat. “And they’re very right. I definitely wouldn't be able to afford you.”

Alex smiles. "Yeah, probably not." She takes Tobin's hand. "Lucky for you I take my payments in other ways."

Tobin brings Alex's hand up to her lips. "I think you prefer how I pay you to money."

Alex squeezes Tobin's hand and laughs. "You're right."

Alex becomes a fixture at all the weekend JV games, home or away, and even a couple of weekday ones if they were late enough that she would be out of work.

Mallory walks over to Tobin after a practice nervously, "Coach?" 

Tobin looks up from her clipboard. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something in a non-nosey way?"

Tobin laughs. "You can try."

"I was wondering what your girlfriend does for work because she was dressed real fancy and Lindsey and Emily think she works at Alphonso Partners."

"And why do they think that."

"They spend a lot of time on the internet."

Tobin laughs at her answer, not surprised. 

Mallory looks at her cleats for a moment then starts to ramble. "So I want to do an internship next year and we have to submit a list of options by March which I know is a long ways away but there aren't that many financial places that are close, and that's what I want to do or at least I think I do, and the two I already asked don't want a high schooler." She finally takes a breath. "If that's not where she works that's fine but maybe… if it is, could you ask her to at least consider it?"

Tobin looks at the fidgeting sophomore. "If that is where she works how do I know you aren't just asking this cause of your friends?"

"Uh… you could ask my mom about the internship."

Tobin smiles and shakes her head, believing her. "I'll talk to Alex. Do you have some sort of form or paperwork that she can look at?"

Mallory nods her head quickly. "Yeah. The guidance counselors have some. I can get them tomorrow and bring them to practice."

"Sounds good. Now go home and do your homework."

"Thanks, coach."

"No promises she'll say yes."

"I know but thanks for asking." The young girl runs off.

A few hours later, Tobin is in her studio with the phone a few feet away. "So Mal asked me something about you today. You don't have to say yes but she's a good kid so I told her I'd ask."

"Ask what?"

"So one of the options students have in their junior or senior year is an internship. She wants to get into finance apparently and some of my more nosey players figured out where you work."

"So she wants an internship?"

"She asked if I could ask you."

"What would that entail? I can't really send her on coffee runs if she can't drive."

"I honestly have no clue and if you can't take her that's fine. The school has some forms explaining it that she's going to give me tomorrow."

"Okay. Send me a picture if she gets them to you before practice."

"You don't have to say yes."

"I know but we can always use help with filing and it's no real skin off my back." 

Tobin smiles. “Thanks, babe.”

The following Saturday after the game, Tobin waves Alex over from the bleachers. “Mal, com’ere a sec.” Mallory walks over to Tobin nervously. 

“Uh, what’s up coach?”

Tobin turns to look at Alex who is now only a few yards away. “I figured I should introduce you so I can stop being the go-between.”

Mallory turns to Alex as she approaches. “Uh, hi.”

Alex smirks and elbows Tobin before reaching a handout. “It’s nice to meet you officially, I’m Alex.”

“Yeah. Uh. Hi. Mal...lory.”

Alex reaches into her bag to pull out a business card and hands it over to the nervous girl. “You’ll be working directly under me so have the school send me everything so I can start getting it all worked out.”

“Really?” she asks as she looks down at Alex’s card. “You want me.”

“I mean I can’t say it’ll be fun. It’ll mostly be filing and transcribing notes but there’s no reason I can’t have you do it.”

“You don’t need to interview me or…”

Tobin laughs, “Kid, stop trying to find excuses. It’s what you wanted.”

Alex slides her hand to the inside of Tobin’s elbow. “Tobin spoke very highly of you and I trust her. If you want to do an interview though we can, I guess.”

Tobin raises her eyebrow and Mallory shakes her head quickly. “No, that’s okay.”

Tobin takes pity on her and squeezes her shoulder. “Get your stuff and go get on the bus.”

“Thank you so much.” 

“Oh and Mal,” Tobin stops her. “If you let Lindsey or Em see that card I’ll make you regret it till you graduate.”

Mallory nods and puts it in her backpack as she walks away.

Alex smiles at Tobin. “You’re cute when you’re trying to be tough.”

“I can be tough.”

“Mmhm.” Alex wants to lean in to kiss her but knows she shouldn’t. “I’ll see you back at school.”

When Tobin gets on the bus she can tell the group was grilling Mallory about what had happened but the girl seemed to be steadfast in not giving anything away, most likely out of fear that she’ll lose the internship. Tobin texts Alex a picture from the bus of a smiling Mallory trying to ignore Rose and Sam questioning her.

...

On Valentine’s Day, Alex waits impatiently in the kitchen. She presses call again but it goes straight to voicemail. She shakes her head and grabs her keys off the counter and moves to the garage. It takes her twenty-five minutes to get to Tobin’s house. She pulls in behind Tobin’s car. Kelley and Allie’s cars are absent from the usually crowded driveway. Alex walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

After a minute of no response, Alex knocks while looking at the driveway where her and Tobin’s cars sit. After another minute of nothing, she tries the handle, the trio not known for locking the door. Unsurprisingly the handle turns in her hand and she pushes it open. “Hello?” she calls into the house. No response. 

She closes the door and walks further into the house. As she nears the kitchen she can hear music coming from the garage door. Alex rolls her eyes knowing exactly why her girlfriend has been MIA for the past hour. She opens the door and sees Tobin standing in front of a large canvas, spreading a burnt orange around in precise strokes. Alex clears her throat loud enough to be heard over the music Tobin is playing. 

The painter whips around in surprise. She freezes with wide eyes, looking at Alex in a nice dress and heels. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

“I was worried you were in an accident or something.”

“What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty.”

“Shit.” She puts her brush down and wipes her hands on her already paint-covered jeans. “I’m so sorry. I… I just got caught up.” She glances over her shoulder at her half-finished painting. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I did. It kept going straight to voicemail.” 

Tobin tilts her head confused and walks over to the workbench where her phone is sitting on the charging pad. She picks it up and tries to turn it on. She hangs her head and lets out a sigh. “I didn’t turn on the charger.” She flicks the switch and places her phone back down causing it to immediately start charging.

“Can I borrow your phone? I’ll call the restaurant and see if they have anything for later. I need like twenty minutes to change.”

Alex shakes her head. “I called them on my way over to tell them we weren’t going to make it.”

Tobin hangs her head and takes a step forward. “I’m so sorry. Tonight was supposed to be… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Alex holds up her hand. “I’ll be right back.” She disappears into the house.

“Fuck,” Tobin mutters to herself as she follows after Alex into the dark house. She looks around for a second not sure where she went. “Alex?”

“I’m coming back,” Alex calls from the direction of the bedrooms. Tobin heads down the hall and stops in the doorway of her room. Alex is sitting on the bed, taking her heels off. Alex smiles at her. “Babe, seriously it’s okay. I was just going to change.”

Tobin still looks dejected so Alex stands and walks over. She leans in, careful not to touch Tobin’s paint-covered clothes or body while pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “We’ll order food and you can keep painting. I don’t want to slow your rhythm.”

“Are you sure? We can still go out. You wanted to try Centi. I feel bad.”

Alex shrugs and reaches for the zipper. “You’ll just take me out next week.”

Tobin watches Alex shimmy out of the dress with sad eyes. “I’m still sorry.”

Alex looks up then down at herself. “Babe, stop apologizing. I bought this for tonight.” She motions at the lace lingerie set she’s wearing. “If anything you’re the one who’s missing out, now go back to your painting.”

Tobin studies Alex before turning back to the hall and slowly making her way back to the garage. Alex changes into a pair of sweats and an old, oversized high school sweatshirt before walking back to the garage. She quickly brings up the saved contact for their usual Chinese take-out place and presses call. She smiles at Tobin as she goes to the beat-up loveseat and orders. Alex sets up Tobin’s laptop and puts Netflix on while they wait. It takes Tobin about 10 minutes before she even picks up her paintbrush but soon after she’s lost in her own world again, the show a background noise to the work she is creating. When the doorbell rings, Alex hops up and goes to pay for the food, Tobin none the wiser. 

The night ends with the painting mostly finished and splotches of paint in the shape of Tobin’s fingers on her old high school sweatshirt. 

...

Alex sits at the table, watching Tobin cut into her dinner. Tobin glances up then looks at Alex’s plate for a second. “What?”

Alex watches Tobin’s lips turn into a smirk before bringing up her bite of chicken. “Do you want kids?”

Tobin slowly pulls the fork out of her mouth and chews the bite, giving herself time to think. “Um yes.” Tobin glances over her shoulder, looking for a family with young children but not seeing any. “Why?”

“I think you’d be a good mom.”

Tobin nods slowly and her eyebrows scrunch together. “Do you not want kids?”

“I want to be pregnant.”

Tobin grins. “Well, that does usually lead to kids.”

“Yeah. That’s scary but pregnancy is magical. Growing someone inside of you. Being responsible for that life. Feeling the kicks and... I want to be pregnant but everything after that scares the living shit out of me.”

Tobin reaches over to take Alex’s hand. “You wouldn’t be in it alone.”

Alex gives a small smile. “Is that a promise?”

Tobin smiles but doesn’t verbally answer, instead she takes another bite of her food.

...

Tobin is looking through her lesson plan for the last week of classes while Alex tries to focus on her own paperwork. Alex looks across the kitchen table at her girlfriend. “Tobin?”

“Mmm,” Tobin hums, not looking up as she chews on her pen.

“Babe?”

Tobin looks up at Alex with wide eyes.

Alex smiles. “Hi.”

Tobin pulls the pen from her mouth. “Hi, sorry. Did you say something?”

“I was...Well, I’ve been thinking, and…I was wondering if you’d maybe want to move in.” Tobin doesn’t say anything while she processes the surprising statement. “You don’t have to answer right away but I figured that since you spend most of your time here anyways or I’m at your place. And since you’re about to go on break we would have more time to move you in.”

“When... did you figure this all out?”

Alex shrugs. “Uh kinda started thinking about it a few weeks ago but the summer made the most sense for the move to me.”

Tobin looks around the pristine kitchen. “You’d be okay with me moving in here?”

Alex pushes her eyebrows together. “Yeah…”

“Like all my stuff?”

“Well I mean you won’t need your bed or furniture but everything else.” Alex stands up and holds her hand out to Tobin. Tobin takes it and lets Alex lead her to the office. Alex drops her hand and pushes open the double glass doors. “We’d have to put tarps down or something but I was thinking this could be your studio.”

“But…”

“I can move everything into a guest room. I figured natural light would be better and there are a ton of windows in here.”

Tobin steps into the room and looks at the space surrounded by two full walls of windows. She’d maybe only come in once or twice since Alex rarely used it and Tobin wasn’t often here when she did. She turns back to look at her girlfriend. “Only if you’re sure.”

Alex nods. “I am.”

“Well, okay.”

“That’s a yes?”

Tobin nods and Alex squeals, running into her and jumping up. Tobin spins slightly with Alex’s weight and blindly searches for the desk a few feet away. She sits Alex on the surface and starts to kiss down her neck.

Alex leans her head back while she starts pulling on Tobin’s shirt. Once the shirt is on the floor, Tobin reaches for Alex’s pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper. Alex lifts herself up slightly so Tobin can slide them down her legs. She then looks around the desk at the papers she had laid out. She reaches over and starts piling them up. Tobin stands after kissing her way back up Alex’s leg and watches amused as Alex clears the desk quickly but neatly. Tobin walks over to the desk and grabs the lamp, placing it on the ground along with the laptop. 

Alex smiles when the papers are in a pile and hands them to Tobin. Tobin goes to grab the final few sheets Alex had missed but Alex shakes her head. “I want to push some things off.” Tobin laughs and places the pile on top of the laptop. Alex puts one leg up on the desk. “Now get back over here.”

With a few papers and a cup of pens scattered on the floor, Alex sits up with a smile. “So wanna start packing?”

“I should probably tell Allie and Kelley first.”

“I already asked them about it cause I wasn’t sure about your lease and stuff.”

Tobin smirks at Alex. “Oh, you did?”

Alex shrugs, blushing slightly. “Yeah. Allie said she was going to move in with Bati eventually so now Kelley is pouting about looking for a new place by herself.”

“What if I had said no?”

Alex shakes her head. “You love me too much.”

Tobin smirks and leans forward. “True,” she says just before their lips meet. The bra that was in Alex’s hand drops to the floor and she climbs back onto the desk.

…

Alex drags herself into the house. She groans annoyed when Tobin isn’t in the kitchen making a mess but at least working on dinner. After a few seconds, she takes a deep breath, breathing in something delicious. Tobin walks into the kitchen dressed in a tight black dress. Alex tilts her head as she sets her bag down on the counter.

Tobin holds out her hand. “Welcome home.”

Alex smiles and walks to Tobin. “What is this?”

Tobin presses a kiss to Alex’s lips then pulls her towards the dining room. “Mal texted me that you were having a bad day.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Why is my summer intern texting you?”

Tobin gives an innocent shrug. “I knew her first.”

“I’m the one paying her and I’ll be grading her starting next month.”

“You’re paying her to help you which is what she did by telling me you were having a hard day.” Tobin motions to the dining room where two seats are set. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Do you want a glass of wine or start with a cocktail?”

The next day Alex has a slightly hard time looking Mal in the eye since she basically orchestrated the amazing night she’d had that ended in bed with very little sleeping. Thankfully the teenager doesn’t mention anything.

…

Alex continues to pant as Tobin crawls up her body. Tobin presses a quick kiss to Alex’s lips then hovers over her, waiting for the woman to open her eyes. Alex reaches up and gently pats the center of her chest. “Good job, baby.”

Tobin laughs. “That good huh?”

Alex nods, still not able to string together full, coherent sentences. Tobin presses another kiss to Alex's lips before rolling into the spot next to her. After another minute Alex opens her eyes and turns to look at her girlfriend. “Stop looking so smug.”

Tobin shrugs, “I can’t help it. I got my first varsity win and made you speechless, all within a few hours. I’ve had a pretty great day.”

Alex rolls her eyes and starts to roll onto her side. “It’s about to get even better then.” Tobin tilts her head for a brief moment until she feels Alex’s fingers reach between her legs and slide their way in.

…

Tobin looks up from the canvas as Alex walks in with the pizza they’d ordered. Tobin cleaned her hands off and went to sit on the couch to watch the movie and eat. Once they were done Alex collected the garbage, expecting Tobin to get back to work but the woman was still seated on the couch watching her when she came back in.

“What?”

“So you know how I don’t really paint people?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. Why?”

Tobin looks down at her hands for a moment. “Well, I got asked to paint something, well three paintings, through a friend of Kelley’s.”

“Okayyy,” Alex responds, waiting for Tobin to finish. “That’s good right?”

“Well,” Tobin looks at Alex’s shoulder, “it’s a nude.”

Alex isn’t sure how to respond to this. “You’re kidding?”

Tobin shakes her head. “I said I had to talk to you about it first.”

Alex tries to give her girlfriend an incredulous look but Tobin is still unable to meet her eye. “What exactly would this entail?”

“Well, I could do a lot of the work beforehand since she wants a specific background.”

“Are you even qualified to do that?”

Tobin finally looks up. “What does that mean?”

“I mean you’re good at painting but this is very different.”

“I just…,” Alex thinks for a second. “Is she gay?”

Tobin’s face softens but she nods. “Yeah.”

Alex doesn’t say anything so Tobin holds out a hand to motion her over to the couch. Alex walks over and sits down an arm’s length away. “Alex, if you’re not comfortable with this I can say no.”

Alex shakes her head. “But this would be good money if you’re doing three and stuff.”

“You’re more important.”

Alex smiles. “I’m not going to be comfortable with this at all but as long as it stays professional I won’t stop you.”

“Of course it’s going to be professional. I only want you.”

“Well then why don’t you ever pain me nude?” Alex counters.

“Uh, you’ve never asked.”

Alex grins. “I didn’t know that was an option.” She reaches down and pulls off her shirt, throwing it at Tobin. “Let’s go.”

Tobin drops the shirt on the couch and stands. “I mean this would take days to finish.”

Alex humphs as she pushes her pants down. “Fine, then draw me.” 

Tobin walks over to her sketchbook and gets herself ready while Alex finishes undressing fully. Tobin puts her pad and pencil down then walks over to Alex. “Sit on the floor.” Alex slides down to the floor. “Lean back against the couch and bring one knee up.” Tobin verbally guides Alex’s leg into position. “Now bend the other knee but keep it on the ground. Perfect.” Tobin bites her lip, processing. "Okay now let that arm rest between your legs, covering it kinda… yeah just like that. And the other one… put your elbow against your knee but like bite your finger or pull on your lip.” 

Alex does as told and Tobin steps back to her stool. Tobin moves the stool to the left, getting a slightly different angle then nods. She’s about to sit down but then walks back over and gathers all of Alex’s hair, carefully draping it over the shoulder that is propped up but not so that it covers her nipple. She then reaches up gently and pulls a thin strand of hair so it hangs freely along her opposite cheek. Tobin grins and steps back.

They talk as Tobin works, Tobin scolding Alex every few minutes to not move. She has to get up a few times to fix her hair or place her back into the original position. It takes about thirty minutes for Tobin to say she’s finished and slip off the stool. She places the sketch pad down then walks over to Alex to extend a hand. As soon as Alex is on her feet, Tobin pushes her down onto the couch. “Holy fuck, Lex.” Tobin pulls her shirt off then climbs on top of Alex. “That was straight up torture.”

Tobin pins Alex’s wrists to the couch and latches her lips to her collar bone while creating friction with her leg between Alex’s. Alex’s fears about Tobin doing this with the client and all other thoughts fall from her mind as Tobin ravages her body.

… 

“They already love you,” Tobin repeats as they wait with their bags in hand.

Before Alex has a chance to respond, the door is pulled open and an older woman stands just inside. “Tobin,” she cheers while quickly stepping out for a hug. 

Tobin laughs and hugs the woman back, “Hi mom.”

They eventually break apart and the attention turns to Alex, “And you must be Alex.” Alex nods as the woman goes in for another, shorter hug. “So good to finally meet you in person.” Alex hugs her back then is quickly ushered inside, out of the cold. She gets similar greetings from the rest of the Heath clan except for Tobin’s brother who hasn’t gotten in yet.

After introductions, Tobin leads the way up the stairs to her childhood bedroom but lets Alex walk in first. Alex sets her suitcase down then starts to look around at the trophies and pictures that take up the shelf space. Tobin puts her bag down and looks around, hoping nothing too embarrassing is in view for Alex to see.

Alex points at a picture of Tobin from middle school. “This is adorable.”

Tobin shakes her head. “Stop lying. I was lanky and had braces.”

Alex walks over and puts her arms around Tobin’s waist. “Adorable.” She presses a kiss to Tobin’s cheek then pulls back. “Now let’s go downstairs so your sisters can tell me all the embarrassing stories about you.”

Tobin groans but smiles and takes Alex’s hand, leading her out of the room.


End file.
